


Everything That Can Go Wrong - Will Be All Right

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, Teasing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Sawada Tsuna and Sasagawa Kyoko; and the prelude to their wedding night.</p><p>(or: Kyoko trolls Tsuna, with all the love in the world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That Can Go Wrong - Will Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=968968#t968968): Tsuna/Kyoko - the wedding! ♥ THE MORE FLUFF THE BETTER.

  
On the day that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko wedded:

Reborn started his best man speech by announcing that he had overlooked a vital part of Tsuna's education in the past, and would take this opportunity to teach him about sex.

Fifteen assassination attempts were made - and thirty-six of the things that Gokudera's specially chosen staff of bodyguards did to stop the assassins were even more dangerous to bystanders.

Bianchi made the wedding cake.

Ryohei looked between his baby sister and Tsuna with a frown scored deep into his forehead, fidgeting, and said, "Sawada – I'll try not to kill you with my bare hands tomorrow morning, okay? But I can't make any promises."

Hana lovingly told Kyoko that her lacy explosion of a dress made her look exactly like the wedding cake, which made Kyoko laugh and hug her - but Haru, designer of the dress, stole some of Gokudera's dynamite and approached Hana with dark intent. Luckily she happened to destroy the Poison Cooking cake, but unfortunately also the priest's left pinky.

And despite all of that - despite a whole lot more - it was the happiest day of Tsuna's life, and he knew it would be true for many years to come.

The smile wouldn't stay off his face, whether he was accepting a congratulatory handshake or wrestling the giant leopard version of Uri out of the punchbowl. Whenever he looked at Kyoko she was wearing a smile that looked as big as his own felt, and he would have to look away and blink fast to stay in control of himself.

At last the day dimmed into sunset, and everyone sat down to the supper feast laid out on tables on the flattest of the Vongola mansion's lawns. It was quieter now - with many guests departed; distracted by the food; or tired after the lengthy ceremony and all the work that had been put into it - and Tsuna was thankful for the peace.

"Reborn-kun was kidding when he said you didn't know about the birds and bees, right?" Kyoko whispered, taking his hand under the table. Such a little thing still gave Tsuna a pleasant shock, and he looked down to take in the sight of their fingers laced together. From there his eyes couldn't help travelling along the soft skin of her arm, upwards to the neckline of her dress, where flowers of lace rested low enough to show the first swell of her breasts. His eyes tracked up to the graceful arch of her neck, left naked by her hair pinned high on her head, and his mouth went dry.

"Kidding," Tsuna croaked, nodding firmly.

"Good!" Kyoko squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, raising semi-drunken cheers from the guests who noticed. "Oh, then I should mention that Hana said to tell you that I'm not wearing any underwear."

Tsuna's head exploded, in slow-motion. At least, that was what it felt like.

"But," Kyoko went on, "Haru-chan said she'd read that a good seduction technique is to tell your lover that you're wearing lacy lingerie – all silky and soft on the skin, and black and red – so he can imagine how you'll look when you undress."

The part of Tsuna that was not imploding was glad to hear that Kyoko's whisper had got breathy. He wasn't the only one getting affected. She had to pause and breathe in deeply once she finished talking.

Then she gave a bright smile. "You can think about it and decide which scenario you like best!"

Under the table, Tsuna moved his hand out of hers and rediscovered the lesson of his teenaged years: there is no surreptitious way to cover your crotch. "Kyoko-chan! How am I supposed to _stand_ and _walk out_ after thinking about that?"

She laughed way too loud and people turned to look at them, and Tsuna jammed his chair further under the table so no one could spot his problem.

"I know you can do just about anything," Kyoko said, sweetness and trust, and offered him a forkful of the back-up cake.


End file.
